


Christmas Miracles

by TheStarCrossedWitchCat1982



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Newborn Children, St Mungo's Hospital, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarCrossedWitchCat1982/pseuds/TheStarCrossedWitchCat1982
Summary: When Theodore Nott and Hermione Granger met again for the first time after the war, it was like a miracle.Now, precisely one year later, another Christmas miracle is about to happen.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Kudos: 15
Collections: FoTR's 2020 Secret Santa Drabble Exchange





	Christmas Miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claireabellalou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireabellalou/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to all members of the "Fairest of the Rare" Facebook group - and particularly to Claireabellalou, who was my giftee. 
> 
> This is the first time I am participating in a gift exchange, the first time I wrote for the ship Hermione Granger / Theodore Nott, and the first time I wrote a story that was supposed to be purely fluffy.  
> I hope I did all right and you find it enjoyable. I sadly didn't have the time to get the story beta read and English isn't my first language, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

Two hours ago, Theo had been sent from the delivery room and forbidden him to stay away until they called him. He had not wanted to leave Hermione’s side, but Healer Stewart had threatened to use a Full-Body-Bind on him if he did not get out of her way right now, and so he had had no other choice. On his way out, Theo had heard Stewart mutter something about hyper- nervous fathers, in a tone which suggested that she had seen it all before. 

He decided to wait at the cafeteria. It was 6’o’clock in the evening on Christmas Eve, and so it was no surprise that the room was empty except for him and an elderly woman behind the counter, who served him a coffee and a few cookies. 

Something about the taste of these cookies reminded him of the ones Itchy, the old house-elf at Nott Mansion, had always made for him and Draco when they were children. Draco. The thought of his best friend and all the Christmases they had spent together brought back many memories. 

The one that stood out the brightest was that of last Christmas. It had been the first Christmas after the war, and Draco had hosted a ball at Malfoy Manor for all those who had survived the Battle of Hogwarts – no matter on which side they had fought. It was there that he had met Hermione again, and from the first moment on he had not been able to take his eyes off her. 

At Hogwarts, Theo had never taken much note of the girl. But on that night, Hermione’s soft, fawn-colored eyes had taken his breath away. He had a clear memory of the courage it had taken him to ask her to dance, and of the surprise he had felt when she had agreed. Theo had never been a great dancer, but with Hermione everything felt so much lighter and easier than ever before. That first dance was followed by a second, a third – until they lost count. 

Talking, too, was light and easy with Hermione. She was so funny and smart that even socially awkward Theo found it easy to keep a conversation going with her – until she kissed him. Or had it been he who had kissed her? He found himself unable to answer that question now. That particular memory was lost in a haze of happiness. 

Theo’s gaze drifted out of the window for a while. He watched the snowflakes dancing lightly in the air. Hermione loved snow; she had told him so during a walk they had taken just a few days after that night. It was one of his favorite memories of their first time together, and even now the recollection brought a warm smile to his face. It was on that day that he had realized that he truly loved Hermione, and that he wanted her to be a part of his life for however long it might be. 

Looking back, their whole time together still felt like a miracle. A miracle that had begun on Christmas Eve. Before he had met Hermione, Theo had never even hoped to meet anyone who could make him that happy. Hermione was his world, and that day in spring when she had told him about her pregnancy would probably remain the happiest day of his life forever. 

Quite suddenly, a silver bobcat appeared on the table where Theo was sitting. It spoke in Healer Stewart’s voice, “Mr. Nott, your partner just gave birth to a healthy boy. Congratulations. You may now return to the delivery room.” The bobcat Patronus disappeared, and Theo left the cafeteria in a run. He did not think he could apparate precisely to the ward right now. Apparating was harder than usual in a building like St. Mungo’s, where there was so much magic in the air.

He was out of breath when he reached the ward, but the widest smile he had smiled in his life spread over his face, when he finally saw his wife and newborn son. Hermione smiled back at him. She was exhausted, but oh, so happy! Theo sat down on the edge of the bed, and Hermione carefully his son in his arms for the first time, “He is beautiful,” Theo whispered, totally in awe with the tiny human in his arms, “Just like his mother. I love you so much, both of you”. As he handed the baby back to its mother, he used that chance to place a gentle kiss on Hermione’s lips.

Still smiling tenderly, Hermione finally said, “I think I would like to call him Chris. Chris as in Christmas. Because he is our second Christmas miracle.” At that moment, Theo’s world was absolutely perfect.


End file.
